I Think I Love You (WK story)
by flexo WKS
Summary: "Kau menyukainya,"tanya Changmin membuyarkan konsentrasiku pada game yang kumainkan sekarang. "Siapa? Kapten tim basket itu?" tanyaku memastikan sambil menekan tombol pause pada PSP ku. "Iya, siapa lagi" "Hey, Shim Changmin, aku masih normal. Setidaknya jika aku memang gay, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai makhluk sombong seperti dia" "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Kyu,"


It's YAOI. WonKyu. Jika tidak suka, harap jangan baca. my first fict. Sangat abal dan pendek...

~ Happy Reading

"Kau menyukainya,"tanya Changmin membuyarkan konsentrasiku pada game yang kumainkan sekarang.

"Siapa? Kapten tim basket itu?" tanyaku memastikan sambil menekan tombol pause pada PSP ku.

"Iya, siapa lagi"

"Hey, Shim Changmin, aku masih normal. Setidaknya jika aku memang gay, aku tidak akan pernah menyukai makhluk sombong seperti dia"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Kyu," ujarnya sambil memamerkan smirk andalanya.

Aku menatapnya tajam. Memberikan death glare ke manusia, ah bukan tapi ke setan yang ada dihadapanku ini. Dia terus saja mengoceh tentang Choi Siwon sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Tepatnya ketika Cho Siwon mengatakan wajahku manis.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan hal ini lagi, atau aku akan bilang pada ibumu kalau kau membeli kaset game lagi"

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun. Awas kalau sampai ibuku tau"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Aish, kenapa aku bisa mempunyai sahabat sepertinya? Bahkan orang-orang menjuluki kami sebagai soulmate. Soulmate darimana? Tidak ada satupun dalam diriku yang mirip denganya. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa dia adalah partner yang baik dalam bermain game. Mungkin itu yang membuatku betah menjadi temanya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika mendengar suara teriakan para yeoja di pinggir lapangan basket. Menjijikan. Aku yakin mereka meneriaki Choi Siwon. Laki-laki sombong yang hobi sekali tebar pesona. Aku heran kenapa banyak orang yang menganggapnya sempurna. Padahal dia hanya laki-laki bodoh yang berbadan besar. Aku bahkan jauh lebih baik darinya. Wajahku lebih tampan. Dan Otakku juga lebih pintar. Hanya karena dia mahir memainkan bola basket, kenapa dia bisa lebih populer daripada aku. Tidak, bahkan aku tidak populer samasekali.

Dia melihat ke arah penonton. Sial, kenapa dia melihatku. Ia melemparkan senyum manisnya. Ku akui senyumanya memang manis. Apalagi lesung pipinya itu. Hey, kenapa aku memuji nya? Kurasa aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Otakku sudah mulai kacau.

#WK#WK#WK#

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri dipinggir lapangan. Cantik, pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa sosok laki-laki dingin itu bisa membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Wajah manis namja itu terus berkeliaran di benaknya. Membuat nya sedikit meragukan orientasi seksualnya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya sedikit.

Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya tersenyum manakala mata indah itu bertemu dengan pandanganya. Sunggu sangat cantik. Yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah Cho Kyuhun yang melangkah pergi dengan wajah sebal nya. Apa? Apa Siwon melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus kehilangan kesempatan memandang sosok indah itu?

"Ya! Choi Siwon. Kenapa kau membiarkannya lewat?" omel Donghae yan kesal karena Siwon hanya diam ketika Yunho mendrible bola melewatinya.

Alih-alih minta maaf, Siwon justru pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang menatap murka kepadanya. "Aku harus pergi, Hyukjae gantikan aku."

Ia berlari menyusuri koridor. Mencari sosok Kyuhyun diantara puluhan siswa yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Entah kenapa ia memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhun. Yang jelas, ia harus mencari tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Perasaan suka, atau hanya kagum melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat, ehm cantik? Bahkan ia sempat berasumsi bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seoran yeoja yang menyamar menjadi namja.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" teriaknya ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Ne?" jawab Kyuhyun reflek tanpa tau siapa orang yang tengah memanggil namanya.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Siwon saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Bukan sesuatu yang ia harapkan memang. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan senang ketika ia tahu bahwa Siwon lah yang memanggil namanya. Ia mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin, meskipun tanpa alasan yang jelas jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun. Menyeret laki-laki penggila game itu menuju tempat yang sepi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sibuk sendiri memenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dua laki lebih cepat karena Siwon yang tanpa aba-aba menggenggam tangannya. Entahlah, itu terasa hangat. Dan, menyenangkan. Bukan hanya tangannya saja yang terasa hangat, tapi juga pipinya.

Dan disinilah mereka. Dibalik sebuah bilik sempit di kamar mandi pria. Terdiam menatap satu sama lain dalam suasana canggung. Siwon menatap Kyuhun dari atas sampai bawah. Menelusuri setiap inci bagian tubuh Kyuhyun tanpa terkecuali. Mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya terus memikirkan laki-laki dihadapanya ini.

"Ya! Choi Siwon. Berhenti melihatku seperti itu." ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai bisa menguasai dirinya."Dan untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Diamlah sebentar. Dan jangan banyak tanya"

bisik Siwon tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pelan, membuat tangan Kyuhyun refleks mendorong tubuh berotot Siwon. Tapi Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian, bibir tipis Siwon mendarat lembut di bibir pink Kyuhyun. Menciumnya lembut. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar ketika sentuhan bibir Siwon memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Siwon menyudahi kecupannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menggelengkan wajahnya. Pipinya memerah ketika ia sadar akan apa yang ia rasakan pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini . Ia menyukai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bo.. Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku. Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

#WK#WK#WK#

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di kamar mandi dengan Choi Siwon. Tapi ia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Ditambah lagi Siwon yang langsung pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya. Dan sampai saat ini ia belum bertemu dengan Siwon sekali pun. Sepetinya Siwon berusaha menghindarinya.

Seandainya saja laki-laki bermarga Choi itu tahu betapa Kyuhyun terus memikirkan ciuman lembutnya itu. Mungkin ia akan merasa sedikit senang. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak suka mengakuinya tapi ia tahu bahwa dia juga menyukai Siwon. Hanya saja, ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Ditambah lagi membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Changmin kalau sampai tau ia menyukai Siwon, sungguh membuat mentalnya down.

"Kyu, kenapa beberapa hari ini kau terlihat sepeti zombie?" gurau Changmin yang hanya ditanggapi malas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa kau mendengarku?" kata Changmin dengan nada kesal karena Kyuhyun terus mengacuhkannya.

"Diamlah, semua ini gara-gara kau tahu." balas Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Apa salahku?"

"Sudahlah, kau tak akan mengerti."

#WK#WK#WK#

"Sial, kenapa harus hujan?" keluh Siwon ketika ia mendapati butiran air mulai berjatuhan dari langit.

Terpaksa ia harus berdiam diri didepan kelasnya. Dia bukan tipe oran yang punya daya tahan tubuh yang kuat. Siwon bersenandung pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan. Namun bibirnya kelu ketika matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil berusaha membuka payung ditangannya.

Kalau boleh sedikit hiperbola, maka Siwon tengah merasa seakan waktu menjadi lebih lambat beberapa detik. Membuat Kyuhyun bergerak secara slowmotion. Rambutny coklatnya yang sedikit basah membuat Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menggoda di mata Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi, mau berbagi payung denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar yang dibuat-buat.

"Ti, tidak usah." jawab Siwon sambil memalingkan muka.

"Kau ini keras kepapla sekali." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeret tangan Siwon untuk mendekat, "Seharusnya kau senang bisa punya kesempatan dekat denganku."

"Apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Siwon.

"Aku masih menyukaimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku setelah kejadian itu?"

"Itu, aku kira kau marah padaku?"

"Dasar Choi Siwon bodoh"

"Apmmmff..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Siwon dibuat terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik kerah kemejanya. Kyuhyun melumat bibir kissable itu dengan sedikit kasar. Menyesap setiap inci bibir Siwon. Bahkan lidahnya mulai bergerak mencoba memasuki mulut Siwon.

Siwon menarik pinggang Kyuhyun. Membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah namja cantik didepannya ini masuk ke mulutnya. Lidah mereka beradu membuat saliva mereka menetes disudut bibir. Siwon menarik kepalanya, menyudahi ciuman mereka. Kemudian menatap lembut Kyuhyun yang sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya

"Kyu,."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Aku tau"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau pasti sudah tau"

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Memeluk Kyuhyun erat sambil berbisik, "Cho Kyuhyun, you are mine."

"I know."

#WK#WK#WK#

"Hey, Kyu?Kau harus membelikan ku video game terbaru" ucap Changmin pelan ketika pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

"Cih, beli saja sendiri."

"Baiklah, itu artinya kau tidak keberatan jika video ciuman mu dengan Choi Siwon menyebar"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya lebar. Menatap Changmin yang tengan tersenyum evil sambil memainkan handphonenya.

#END#


End file.
